


Don't go anywhere

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 03 February 2010. Written for a comment-fic meme at finnkurt over at Livejournal.<br/>Warnings: spoilers from ep. 1x06 "Vitamine D"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't go anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 03 February 2010. Written for a comment-fic meme at finnkurt over at Livejournal.  
> Warnings: spoilers from ep. 1x06 "Vitamine D"

Kurt quirks one of his cured eyebrow. How the hell do they think to win the competition dressed like that? He tilts his head to the side looking at Puck as he tries to memorize the steps. Really those leather jackets aren't made for him. He sighs as he remembers Mr Shue saying that he should go with the boys instead that with the girls. He tries hard not to imagine too many soft and nice clothes and colours, not leather and black!

He turns and Finn's figure catches his attention. He really can't understand from where he has dug out all that energy. He follows the taller boy with his eyes as he moves and kicks and flails his arms around. He has to admit that Finn Hudson dressed in that outfit is even better than usual. He wonders what Finn could be feeling right now, which weird sensation he should feel as those weird pills are having their effect. Kurt wishes he could somehow have some effect on Finn, like the one that the vitamin D, if that even exists, is having, as the one which Rachel and Quinn have.

He adjusts the black scarf around his neck and walks over to Puck to convince him to try their movements together 'cause otherwise this show is not going anywhere.

Puck glares at him but Kurt starts to dance at his side anyways.

-Now the right foot. No, the right one!

Puck looks at him and repeats. Kurt moves a lock of soft brown hair away from his eyes.

-Good keep doing like that.

Kurt turns and his gaze meets Finn's. Kurt tilts his head to the side, there something definitely off in Finn's eyes, and it's not only the fact that probably he is high on those pills at the moment. It…it seems as if he is angry or something. So Kurt stands there looking straight at Finn even though he knows he shouldn't and Finn looks back, hands on his hips, and leather jacket still on.

-Hey Kurt!

Kurt looks towards Puck who has called him.

-What's the matter P…

He is not able to finish off the sentence 'cause Finn's hand is gripping the front of his shirt.

Kurt's breath gets lost somewhere in his lungs.

-F-Finn.

Finn glares at him, tightening the grip on the soft fabric of Kurt's shirt.

-Come with me please.

Kurt looks at Puck and lets Finn drag him outside of the room. The school corridors are almost deserted as they walked along them.

-Hey Finn! Finn! You can let go, you know?

-No I can't.

Kurt swallows, he has never seen Finn like this, so he keeps walking as Finn drags him towards the auditorium. The sound of the door being closed behind them echoes in the empty place.

Finn finally lets go of Kurt shirt and Kurt tries to regain his breath as he fixes his hair.

-W-What's the matter Finn?

Finn can't seem to stop, he plays with his hands and bites his lower lip.

-Really, Finn, you should stop taking that Vitamin D or whatever it is called…

Kurt almost chokes up as he feels Finn's finger pressed against his lips. Finn's skin is kind of coarse, probably he doesn't use any hand cream. Kurt swallows.

-I think instead that you should stop dancing so much around Puck!

Finn's voice is low and cutting-edge, Kurt feels his eyes growing wide. What has Finn just said? Could it possibly be…

Kurt speaks against Finn's finger.

-Wait…Are, are you jealous Finn?

Finn's cheeks redden, and Kurt feels as if his heart has been squeezed.

-What if I am?

Kurt tries to keep calm, 'cause really probably this is all fault of the pills, and Finn doesn't mean any of this, but then Finn's finger is no longer over his lips. Kurt blinks but before he is able to speak Finn's lips are pressed hard against his own. Kurt can't help it when his eyes flutter shut, and as Finn's gently bites at his lower lip he opens his mouth and lets Finn's tongue enter.

When Finn backs away Kurt doesn't say a word, he just stares at Finn's face, cheeks flushed and chocolate brown eyes shining a little.

-You should stop dancing around him.

Kurt nods, a little smile stretching his lips.

-Now lets go, we have to rehearse and you are going to prove the paces with me.

Kurt really doesn't know if it's just the pills or not but what he knows is that Finn's kiss was real, as his jealousy, so he chuckles and follows Finn out of the room.


End file.
